Only Human
by Apple.Atoms
Summary: Rose and the Doctor find themselves on a new planet. Unfortunately, Rose stays behind on a planet to save the Doctor, only he believes she does it out of spite or perhaps finding something even better. When the Doctor returns, he returns to find Rose in dire conditions and the realization of the horror she has endured.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first submission of fanfiction. As a teacher, I always tell my students that writer's write. To combat hypocrisy, here is some of my writing. This particular story is a plot adoption suggested by callistawolf from the site As It Should Be. I hope I do it justice.

Currently, I am in search of a Beta. If you would be interested, please private message me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Warning: This story will contain abusive and adult content. If you are uncomfortable, please seek out another fabulous Doctor/Rose fic from that of another author. There are many!

Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

DW

Two pairs of hands fumbled upon the console of the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose jumped around each other. Their faces both pulled wide with grins plastered to their faces. Manic giggles and laughter filled the air.

"That button there, Rose. Press it."

With a small twirl to move behind the Doctor, Rose pressed the button down with a flourish. Turning to look at the Doctor with a tongue touched grin she let out a breath as she asked, "A place you've never been before?"

"Never." He stopped to ponder for a moment, clearly searching his memories. "Well…I say never. But, wait. Hmm, no. That's right. Never. Been to other places in this particular system. Heard great things about the planet." He grinned happily.

Rose felt her chest hitch. How could a man past 900 years old have such a heart stopping boyish grin. It wasn't fair. Honestly, torture. The two stared at each other for a moment until the TARDIS jerked, indicating its landing and in result sending Rose flying into the Doctor's chest.

Steadying Rose, one hand on the console and the other on her waist, the Doctor began speaking seemingly unfazed. "Glauceyoperia has a similar atmosphere that of earth. The inhabitants, Glauceyioans, are humanoid. A bit yellow, but humanoid. Bilirubin, interesting stuff that. You humans get rid of it fairly well. Glauceyioans, not so much. Makes 'em yellow."

Rose tried desperately to keep up with what the Doctor was saying, but currently her hands were splayed against his brown pinstriped suit. Gosh, she knew she should desperately listen to what the Doctor was gabbing about but the feel of his hearts beating against her palms was driving her to distraction. Putting aside the desire to rest her head against his chest and allowing herself the chance to listen to the rhythm, she reluctantly pushed herself from his chest to stand straight. Standing on her own, yet still chest to chest with the Doctor, Rose questioned, "They're yellow then?"

"Quite." He nodded.

His fingers flexed on her waist. Was that a glimmer she saw in his eyes? A pause settled between them as the stared at each other.

This tension had been present amidst them since the battle at Canary Wharf. She almost lost the Doctor. Or well, he had almost lost her. No, they had nearly lost each other. Since, the tension remained. Unspoken desires laid in gentle brushes against each other. The understanding of their mutual need for one another was communicated, not through discussion but, through tight-laced hand holding and lingering hugs.

Rose let her gaze slide to his lips. If, she were brave enough to cross that line on her own, she could just push to her toes she would almost be able to…

"Don't stare." His voice shook her swiftly from her thoughts. Embarrassed, Rose took a step back, a blush crossed her cheeks and nose.

The Doctor exhaled a breath he must have been holding through his nose. His hand reached to tug at his ear. "Glauceyioans. Don't stare."

Oh, he hadn't meant at him. Rose let out a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Right. 'course. They're yellow. You don't want me to stare." He nodded in response.

He turned briskly and walked towards the door snatching his long coat and smoothly moving into it. "Right! Well, shall we then?" He asked as he turned to her, hand outstretched and fingers wiggling.

A brilliant smile crossed Rose's face as she stared at him. Her Doctor. Practically perfect, for her. And stunningly gorgeous. With a nod she hurried to his side, hands gripping each other tightly. With a squeeze and smiles all around, they stepped into the unknown.

DW

Glauceyoperia was a planet that reminded Rose of a canyon you could find on Earth. The ground, though, wasn't covered in dirt, but a more yellow than green grass. The sky was like Earth, a blue color. This made Rose smile, it was nice to be reminded of home from time to time.

Home. That thought made her falter. Was it still home? Mum wasn't there any longer. Neither was Mickey. Both had been pulled to the parallel universe. Surely, they were both content with things to keep them going. Mum had Pete. Mickey had his gran. Rose, however, all she had left was the Doctor.

Long fingers squeezed hers. Looking up Rose's eyes met the Doctor's. A small smile gave her a boost of encouragement.

"The sky, 's like Earth." Rose murmured to him.

"Yep!" He said with a pop. "Like it?"

"Hmmm, yea." A toothy grin proceeded and the Doctor tugged her along.

In the distance, as they came from behind a large arch of land, they saw what seemed like cliff dwellings. They were rather interesting in the sense that they seemed quite modern in relation to the rest of the land. Metal was worked into the rock of the land. It sparkled in the light of the star that warmed the planet.

Hands clutched together they meandered their way to a market within a canyon. Markets were one of Rose's favorite things to stumble upon during their travels. The Doctor knew this. Perhaps that was why that pep in his step became a bit more prominent. With a hmm, the Doctor pulled Rose behind him to a booth that had objects that looked, from Rose's standpoint, straight out of the future. But it was, wasn't it, straight out of the future. Or rather, right in the future where it belonged. The juxtaposition was what caused Rose the confusion. Cliff dwellers living a futuristic lifestyle. Interesting.

The first thing Rose noticed were the people themselves. The Glauceyioans. They were indeed yellow. Tilting her head Rose looked upon, what could be described as a woman. She looked like a human, similar body shape, curvaceous, buxom. But, bald and yellow. Oh, and, was there? Nope, no eyebrows. Or any hair at all.

"Don't stare." The Doctor coughed under his breath as he nudged her side.

The woman chuckled. "Not to worry, friends. You may choose not to stare at us, but we will look at you."

Rose looked up at the woman. Her voice was entrancing. Smooth and soft.

"Ah, yes. Do you get many visitors here?" The Doctor piped.

"Hmm, a fair amount. Typically in touring groups, mostly during the night. They come for the colors that shine in the sky at night."

"I've heard of that." The Doctor explained to Rose. "Glauceyoperia has night lights. Much like that of the Aurora Borealis of Earth. We should definitely stay to check it out."

"You will have to wait a day or so. It comes sporadically. We are still studying its patterns. You could chance a visit to the observatory. It lies at the end of this canyon at the crest. You could learn more there." The woman explained.

"Tha' sounds right up your alley, Doctor." Rose offered.

He nodded while looking at an array of jewelry set about on the table. Rose watched as he picked up a pair of earrings that held small turquoise colored hanging balls. Turning to her, he brushed some hair behind her ears and help them up.

"How much?" He asked, his gaze never leaving hers. He provided the money and then handed the earrings to Rose without a word.

"Thank you." Rose whispered in response and silently clasped them into her ears. With a soft content sigh she again grasped his hand as they once again began to wander through the market.

"You stared." He chuckled after a moment.

"I did. Sorry. Yellow, they certainly are yellow. And, hairless. You didn't warn me about no hair." She probed at him.

"Never met one before, only had heard. You asked to come to a place I've never been to before. You get what you get." He replied.

Rose faked a scoff. "Oh my, the Doctor? Not knowing something? I'm scandalized."

"Eh, now don't get so haughty. It won't happen often. If ever again."

"You think you are so bright."

"I am. And besides, not all humanoids descend from apes. Hairy things." He winked at her, receiving him a push.

As they walked, caught up in each other, arm in arm, Rose noticed a booth where sat a group of four girls, of varying species, non-Glauceyioans, on display. Two imposing men flanking either side. She glanced at them again and again as they continued to walk. The market bustled around. Numerous amounts of people from the planet busying the booths. But those girls. Those girls looked so forlorn. Beautiful, and so very different from the Glauceyioans. Two humanoids, but not human, and the other two not. Why did they look so upset? Rose intended to point this out to the Doctor but was once again distracted as the Doctor, who was staring at her earrings interrupted her thoughts.

"Should we check the observatory then?" He asked.

"Yea. Maybe you could help 'em out. Figure out the schedule of the lights and all." She offered. He hummed and nodded.

"Suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

The observatory was a domed building that sat on the top of a crest of one side of the canyon. The Doctor and Rose were able to take a fairly steep, but well laid path, to the structure. The building's roof was spread open and a device Rose could only assume was a telescope stuck out of its top.

Purple mixed with the blue in the sky as night fall began to take stride over the land. Brisk air pressed past the Doctor and Rose sending a shiver down her back. The Doctor gripped her hand and led them into the observatory.

"Ugh, jus' a note for thought. I would much rather run than climb." Rose noted and received a grin from the Doctor.

The Doctor's attention didn't stay centered long before they were encountered by a Glauceyioan man. He seemed to be a bit aged, as his yellowed skin seemed more orange and weathered. Dark eyes we set deep and looked upon them quizzically.

"Friends, welcome. I am Ernen, the caretaker and scientist here at the observatory. To what do I owe this pleasure? There are no lights tonight." The man commented as he stared Rose down. His features looked grim, making Rose apprehensive.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor. And this is my…um. This is…This is Rose." The Doctor cleared his throat then gestured to Rose.

Rose in return gave a small smile and a fingered wave.

What was she then? Other than just Rose. She certainly knew what she wanted to be, but acknowledged that perhaps she should simply be content. Whatever she was, it worked for them. It was what they both needed. No title necessary and no reason to take the next step when they were both so comfortable. Right?

Rose was brought out of her thoughts to hear the Doctor and Ernen already deep in conversation.

"The lights began long ago, Glauceyoperia, while a small planet, relies heavily on the tourism the lights bring. That, and…other ventures." Ernen's voice carried off.

"She's beautiful. Catadioptrics, nice choice. Rose, this telescope uses both refractors and reflectors, mirrors and lenses." The Doctor was already crawling around the telescope, touching and probing in excitement. "Does this only have two biconvex lenses then?"

"Two biconvex lenses with an addition of a prism, to invert the image once more," Ernen supplied.

The Doctor made a noise of appreciation deep in his throat. "Oh, you are beautiful. Do you mind if I?" The Doctor gestured towards the telescope.

"Not at all. Please." Ernen nodded.

Rose smiled to herself as she fingered at her new earrings. The Doctor seemed pleased and occupied so Rose took the time to look at the illustrations of various constellations that could be seen from this planet hanging on the wall.

"Your hair. Yellow hair. It's beautiful." Ernen's voice came from behind her. Rose flinched as Ernen touched her head.

"Uh, thanks. Doctor calls me all pink and yellow 'cus of it," Rose spoke.

"Mm, well. Many people are in awe of hair and beauty such as yours. People pay well." Ernen grimaced a bit.

"For blond hair?" Rose questioned.

"She is something!" The Doctor's baritone interrupted. "Just gorgeous."

"You mentioned that you would be interested in helping the study for a short time. There are a few rooms here at the observatory that you could occupy. That is if you wish. Some of the villagers come and go from time to time." Ernen returned.

Had he? Rose must have missed that part of the conversation. She didn't care much for the idea of staying anywhere outside of her room in the Tardis. Since Canary Wharf, the Tardis was home.

"Rose? Would you mind terribly? I could do quite a bit if we stay for a few days." The Doctor walked toward her, hands shoved in his pockets pushing his coat behind.

"Would you mind?" She retorted. "Wanderlust in humanoid form?" Rose laughed.

The Doctor's reply was the nudge of his elbow.

"Alright, Ernen. We can start now! Rose here could probably do with some sleep." Rose nodded at the Doctor's comment.

Ernen agreed and showed Rose to one of the rooms, hers to be located next to the Doctor's. Just like within the Tardis. The Doctor agreed to bring some of her things from the Tardis later on and quickly got to his observations, leaving Rose to cat nap, begrudgingly, on a bed that was not hers.

DW

The next two days, Rose saw little of the Doctor. When she did he babbled about how they were getting close to pinpointing the atmospheric changes that caused the lights. During the other times Rose had been making fast, yet curious friends, with some of the Glauceyioans.

They seemed leery of her, and at times skittish. As if they were afraid of her, or perhaps for her.

Rose came particularly close with the woman they had met the very first day. Veler had quickly become Rose's confidant during her short time on the planet. The past two days she had spent time with Veler at her booth trying to master the art of jewelry making under Veler's scrutiny.

"How long will you be staying?" Veler questioned.

"Not quite sure. The Doctor seems pretty wrapped up in his work at the observatory. But, I figure it can't be much longer. He doesn't sit still for very long."

"That's good," Veler replied as her fingers moved quickly around wire fashioning an intricate bracelet. "Good, good." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Is it?" Rose asked

"You just don't want to get too comfortable somewhere." Veler's eyes traveled to the booth where a new set of females sat, the imposing Glauceyioan men still standing at the ready. One was currently staring directly at Rose.

The look the man was directing towards Rose sent a disturbing shiver down her spine. Was that lust? Hate? Both?

"What is that booth all about then?" Rose pondered aloud.

Veler's gaze quickly snapped to Rose.

"Don't question it, and stay away."

Rose tilted her head as she asked, "Why?"

"Rose, your Doctor is quite the protector, but not when it comes to all things. Even a Gallifreyan has limits. And protect you he cannot, if threatened appropriately."

Rose's eyes widened as she stared blankly at Veler, the twisted wire which had gotten nowhere lay forgotten in her lap.

"Gallifreyan…I never… the Doctor didn't say..." Rose stuttered out.

"We know quite well who he is. He was been to this system, perhaps not Glauceyoperia, but we know of him. Being with him has kept you safe, for now. But the longer you are here, the more restless they become. The longer they see something they cannot have, the more they want it." Veler's voice came to Rose in a hushed whisper. Her eyes scanned the area, as though looking for a threat.

"Veler, what are you talking about?"

"Slave trade, Rose."

Those words were enough for realization to dawn on Rose. Her eyes darting over to the grim faced girls between the two men. Slave trade. Slave trade?

"Slave trade? But, Veler…" Rose began, only to be interrupted.

"The lights are sporadic. Slave trade is another venture hidden in the dark that allows the towns to flourish on the planet. The Doctor's presence protects you Rose. But only for so long. Convince him it is time to leave."

"Wait, Veler. I don't understand. What does the slave trade have to do with me?" Rose shook her head, clearly confused and feeling rather stupid. She knew exactly what Veler was trying to explain to her, but was unwilling to accept the words.

"You know, Rose. You know. I can't say more." Veler's voice cut off in a harsh whisper and eyes locked onto the opposing booth.

Rose looked over. Another Glauceyioan man had made an appearance. All three were now looking directly at her.

"Blonde hair. Ernen mentioned my blonde hair. Does he know?" Rose asked her eyes not leaving the men.

"Yes," was her reply. "Tourism allows the slave trade to flourish. Ernen works alongside the trade. He knows well what is and could be done. I suspect that is what keeps your Doctor so busy. Ernen, keeping him busy."

"Why haven't you told me until now!?" Rose cried, looking at Veler.

"What was I to do, friend? Even now I risk myself. I had thought you were safe with the Doctor. But I hear. I hear the hushed words. They want you. Leave, while you still can. Tell the Doctor."

Veler stared at Rose, a fire in her eyes.

"Go!" Her voice snapped at Rose. Rose in return jumped up and made a hasty retreat for the observatory.

DW

Rose came barreling into the observatory and found herself thrown directly into the Doctor's arms.

"Rose! Brilliant!" His voice came out chipper and clear as he quickly righted her and pulled her towards the telescope. "Telescopes, Rose! They are fascinating. Really, truly. Most fascinating things ever. Well, I say ever, but we know that there are many other equally and even more fascinating things than telescopes. I mean, just think of all the devices and gadgets you've seen. For instance, the temperature fluctuation system we saw on Zenturiv. Remember that? Bloody brilliant thing. Changes the temperature in the atmosphere, just the way you like. Now that, that is a handy thing to have."

"Doctor, I…"

"Oh, Rose! I am so close to figuring out this pattern. I can taste it." The Doctor puffed out pushing his falling glasses back up his nose as he turned back to the telescope.

"Oh. Um, how close? How long do you suppose?" Rose's only response.

"Hmm, well, I suppose another day should do it." Tinkering had already commenced for the Doctor. "One more night of testing the atmospheric changes should give me the data we need. Imagine the help it would bring Glauceyoperia. Knowing the pattern of the lights would boost their tourism."

He was close. He could help the people. By knowing the pattern, perhaps it would help end the slave trade by giving a steady amount of tourists. Just one more day. Then, they could go home while also helping the people.

"Mm, right. Okay. Yea. One more day." Rose nodded and then looked to the Doctor.

He had stopped tinkering for the moment and was looking directly at Rose. An eyebrow raised.

"Everything alright then, Rose?" He asked quizzically.

"Hmm, yea. Yes." He didn't look like he believed her. He shoved the sonic screwdriver that had been in his hand into his pocket and he approached her again.

"Truly?" His hands came to rest on her shoulders then and he bent down to look her in the eyes.

She bit her lower lip and stared back at him. Rose could tell him now and be done with it. But what help would that do? It would distract him from his work. Work that could potentially solve the problem as it were.

"Yea, truly." She whispered back.

The Doctor nodded but remained where he was. His gaze dropped to her lips for the briefest moment. Did he want to kiss her? Oh, she hoped he wanted. Just do it! Her head cried. Take the step I am so afraid to take.

With a deep breath he let his hands trail down her arms as he stood up straight, shoving them into his pockets.

"Right then. You should be off to bed. Getting a bit late for a human thing like you." Rose nodded in agreement and turned on her heel to head towards her room.

Just before turning the corner to the dormitory hallway she turned to look over her shoulder.

"G'night, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her, still in the spot they had just been. His eyes seemed to look at her, as though they were trying to convey something he couldn't with words.

"Goodnight, Rose."

DW

Rose opened her door slowly, eyes closed, and turned to lean against it after shutting it with a sigh.

"Hello, Rose." Ernen's voice caused Rose to jump and give a small cry.

"Ernen. Um, hello. What are you doing in here?" Rose's voice quaked only for a brief moment before it took on a steady rate.

"I don't mean to startle you, friend. I only come to suggest that perhaps the two of you should stay a bit longer. To ensure the completion of the study. The Doctor had mentioned that perhaps the two of you should be on your way soon."

The way the Glauceyioans used the word friend was starting to make Rose uncomfortable.

"Um, no. Unfortunately, we really got to leave the day after tomorrow. Sorry." Rose stared at him as she responded.

"But the study, it really should be seen to completion. The Doctor is of such good service to us. Just allow two more days or so."

Rose couldn't quite understand what it was that he wanted exactly. He knew about the slave trade. There was no doubt about that. They clearly wanted her for some reason. Her yellow hair, most certainly. But why so badly.

"No, I'm sorry we really need to be going." Rose spoke firmly.

"I'm going to need you to reconsider, friend."

"No, Ernen. I'm sorry, but the Doctor and I will be leaving soon."

"Gallifreyans, their anatomy is rather interesting. Two hearts. Did you know that if both fail before regeneration, they simply die?"

Rose faltered. Was he…? Veler had warned her. She had told her they may try to harm the Doctor. Rose never considered… Oh, no.

"What do you want from me Ernen?" Rose's voice wavered as she spoke now. Her bravery lacking in fear that harm would come to the Doctor.

"When he leaves, you don't go with him."

"What? The Doctor would never leave without me."

"Make him. Or I will see him dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

DW

Rose didn't leave her room the next day. She sat crossed legged on her bed determined to think of a solution to this terrible situation she had found herself.

Let the Doctor leave, without her. Leaving her here to what? The slave trade. Her stomach churned. Or tell him and possibly see the Doctor harmed. That wasn't an option either. Tears swarmed her eyes. It seemed as though she had no choice.

Rose covered her mouth as the bile rose. She rushed to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. Gosh, how pathetic. She was acting like some sniveling little girl.

No, she was the Doctor's companion. She had fought alongside him against the Dalek, Cybermen, Slitheen, and so many more. She wouldn't fall to pieces because some yellow alien threatened her or her Doctor. No, she would think of a plan.

Any strategy at all would be more thought through than the Doctor's plans. His intentions always being concocted in the moment. But Rose, she could plan this all out perfectly.

After rinsing her mouth and calming herself with short shallow breaths, Rose returned to her spot on the bed. Thoughts flew through her mind as she frantically tried to make a plan of some sort. Minutes passed and quite possibly hours.

Her phone. She could use her phone. That was it.

Rose hopped off the bed and ran to the bag of things the Doctor had brought from the Tardis for her during their short time on Glauceyoperia. Her hands shook as she fumbled through the bag. Locating the phone with a triumphant cry, she hugged it to her chest.

Rose would let the Doctor go, leave without her. She would put on the appropriate show, send him on his way, then she could get a bit of insight on this whole slave trade. Haha! She could help the Glauceyioans! Once she had discovered how the dark business ran she would then call the Doctor and explain everything!

The Doctor would return, together they would end the slave trade, and once again save the day. Stuff of legends, indeed!

Plan made and ready to be executed. That left perhaps the trickiest part. Convincing the Doctor to leave.

DW

Before confronting the Doctor, who was currently wrapping up the last bit of his study at the observatory, pinpointing the schedule of the lights, Rose took a trip to see Veler at the bustling market.

"Friend, I had hoped not to see you again. My hope was that you and the Doctor would be far from here." Veler's had held a deep sadness that made Rose's heart ache.

How many times had Veler witnessed simple tourists drawn in, and watched as a blissfully naïve few were pulled into the trade. Rose's heart broke for her.

"Veler, I'm going to need your help."

Rose proceeded to explain her idea to Veler. Though not terribly detailed, Rose's words held conviction as she spoke. Determination to not only see this through to the end but also to put an end to the slave trade prevalent in her voice.

"All I need you to do is to keep this phone safe for a bit. The number for the Tardis is programmed into it, the very first one. After the Doctor leaves, give me three days in the trade. Just three. Then call the Doctor and let him know everything, Veler." Rose implored.

Veler nodded slowly. Her gaze glancing across the way to the ominous booth. "It could work."

Rose's face brightened. It could work. She could save so many.

"But…Rose. What do you expect will happen during the three days you are in the trade?" Veler questioned. "It will not be so simple, I'm afraid. While yes, your plan could work. You could find out how the slave trade is working. But, you would be exposed to the harsh realities of the trade. Not simply a slave trade, but a sex trade."

Rose winced a bit at the word. She hadn't even considered that part. Eyebrows furrowed together, Rose sat in silence.

"It will just have to do then. Yea?" With a decisive nod of the head Rose's eyes met Veler's. "I can handle myself. Fight them off, if need be. I've got spunk. But, in order to help the others I need to do this."

Veler laid her hand softly upon Rose's clenched fist.

"I can tell there will be no swaying you. Alright, my tenacious friend. Three days' time and then I will call your Doctor."

DW

Rose took a deep breath preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation with the Doctor. He would come to her room soon to collect her and return to the Tardis.

Pushing her palms into her eyes, Rose shuddered. Focus. This was going to need to take focus. She would have to hurt him. Say things to convince him that she didn't want to travel with him any longer, that she wanted to remain here. Would he care?

Rose shook her head, hands falling to her sides. Of course he would. Right? Why did she suddenly feel so unsure of herself? Perhaps it was the fact she was willingly throwing herself into a slave trade to save others. Ugh, frustrated she plopped down onto the bed.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." The Doctor peeked into through the door in response a bright smile on his face.

Pushing the door open completely he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ready then? I was able to help Ernen pinpoint the schedule. Next expected light appearance should be in about a week's time. We could stay. But, I was considering that perhaps viewing a different set of lights. Now, the horse head nebula. There is something we should check out. Simply stunning."

"No, Doctor."

He crossed over to toss her bag over his shoulder and then turned back to the door. "Perhaps the lights on Earth may be more riveting. You've seen them before. But, have you ever seen them from space. A bit of contrast in perspective makes all the difference. Why go see something you've already seen. Unless… you can see it in a whole new way." His voice trailed off as he walked out the door.

"I'm not coming." Her voice carried after him.

Rose stared at the door. She watched as the Doctor returned to the doorway, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I suppose we could check out Cassiopeia. You seem to like the name of that particular constellation. We could travel to second century Greece. Meet Ptolemy, mathematician, astronomer, geographer, astrologer, and poet. Brilliant man."

"No, Doctor. You don't understand. I'm staying. Here. For good." Rose tried to make her voice steady, but couldn't prevent that quiver that she was sure would give her away.

"Rose…we can't just stay here. Things to do, places to see, people to meet. Come on then." The Doctor gestured with his hand and turned to leave again.

She had to do something. She had to say something that would convince him to leave. Puffing out her cheeks with a puff she stood straight and firm.

Her hands were shaking. Quickly she clenched them to her sides.

"No more, Doctor. I can't play this game. Great Time Lord you, playing with his human pet. I can't."

"Human pet? Rose, what are you on about?!" She had gained his attention now. As well as a bit of frustration.

"Stupid ape, yea? That's me." She took a deep breath in.

"Rose. Be reasonable. Let's go home and discuss this there."

"Home!? My home isn't my home anymore. Mum is gone! Mickey is gone! It's just me now! You can't expect me to live in the Tardis forever? Travelling the way you do? You said it yourself. I can spend the rest of my life with you, but not the other way around. What about when I grow old Doctor? What then?" Rose felt as though the walls we going to fall in on her. How much truth was there in those words?

He stared at her. Betrayal. It seemed to radiate off of him. Hadn't he been hurt enough? This was silly, she should just tell him.

No, she couldn't risk him being hurt. She could fix the hurt and betrayal later.

"So what are you saying then, Rose? You and I, we just….we….just are! In the Tardis, together."

"I want to stay here. On Glauceyoperia. I can work alongside Veler."

"Making jewelry!? You? Don't be stupid, Rose."

Rose shook her head.

"Stupid. Yep! That's me! Spot on again, Doctor!"

"Forever. What happened to that?"

"People change, Doctor! Things change."

"Rose."

"I. Don't. Need. You." She bit out.

Silence.

"Suppose not." With a turn on his heel, bag left forgotten on the floor, the Doctor was gone.

Rose remained frozen in that place for what seemed quite some time before she crumpled to the floor in a pile of tears and sobs.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Rose looked up.

This was ridiculous. She should just tell him. The Doctor could fix this. A little threat was nothing. The Doctor would surely brush it off as nothing and make things right, easily.

However, it wasn't the Doctor who appeared in the doorway, but Ernen. Ernen and one of those terrifying Glauceyioan men from the booth. Rose stared up at the two, realization washing over her.

Grabbing her roughly, the enormous lighter yellow skinned man pulled her to her feet.

"Don't pull me around." Was her counter. She was effectively silenced with a harsh, bruising slap across the face. A split lip sent the taste of blood into her mouth.

Producing a pouch of money from his pocket, the man tossed it to Ernen. Rose hadn't realized how deeply Ernen had been involved. He didn't just know about the trade. He was profiting from it.

Distracted by Ernen, Rose gasped when a sharp pain travelled through her arm. She looked to her right to see the man was now injecting something into her body. Almost instantly the room started to become fuzzy. Pushing herself away from the brute, Rose tried to steady herself.

"Doctor." And then nothing.

DW

The Doctor stood hands splayed across the console of the Tardis. His breath came out in a furious harsh pattern. Staring down the end of his nose at the levers and buttons and then he set to enter into the vortex.

Rose thought should could be without him. So be it. He would give her ample time to test life out on an unfamiliar planet on her own. Then he would return in a few days' time to check on her. He should just leave her and be done with it. But he couldn't. Not to Rose.

Whatever this was, it would pass. Surely losing her mother and friend has caused her heartache. He was all too familiar with that. Time, he would simply give her time. As well as himself. Time to sort through what they were. What she was to him. A pet, certainly not. A companion. The word didn't do it justice.

The Tardis gave a shudder as she entered the vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4. Enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

This chapter contains abuse.

DW

The air was stale and humid. Not a sound could be heard. Complete silence. Yet, Rose's head was pounding like a drum making her wince now and again. Slowly opening her eyes, she groaned. The wet warm ground below her was beginning to dampen her clothing. Pulling her knees to her chest she tried to ignore the piercing pain in her head.

After a moment, Rose became further conscious of her surroundings. Hands underneath her, she willed her arms to push her body from the ground. The first attempt left her in a heap on the floor. Again, she pushed and was able to lift her body into sitting position. Her body felt so weak and lethargic.

Looking around she saw that she was in what resembled a dungeon of some sort. There were no windows. With a closer look at the walls Rose was able to notice that she must be underground as the walls were made of the same rock as the canyon. The red rock stood on three sides of the room. To Rose's left was a wall made of metal bars, the typical bars it seemed in jail cells. One of many she has been in during her time with the Doctor.

Where was the Doctor? Was he okay?

Pushing a palm to her forehead, Rose took a deep shuddering breath as she remember the recent past events. A sob escaped her.

_He left me._ The thought echoed through her mind. It was her own fault though. She had said all those cruel things. But even then, Rose hadn't truly expected the Doctor to just walk away like he had. Didn't he know how much she lo..?

A door opened down the corridor. In came Cheese Head, as Rose had dubbed him due to his large bald yellow head, the Glauceyioan man that had drugged her. Being dragged on the ground behind him was a woman, unclothed, battered, and bleeding from various cuts.

Forgetting her own pain, Rose staggered to her feet. "What did you do to her!?"

Cheese Head ignored her as he pushed open the prison door and continued to drag the woman inside. He let her go onto the ground and gifted her with a swift kick to the side. Rose cringed from her spot and then jumped into action. With a cry of frustration Rose threw herself in a fury at the man, kicking and clawing.

"Stop it! Don't you see she is already hurt? She isn't even putting up a fight," Rose howled at the behemoth.

Without so much as a wince in annoyance at her attack, the man's hand shot out to grip tightly around Rose's neck lifting her from the ground. Effectively cutting off her air.

Rose's hands shot up to claw at his wrist, her legs flinging back and forth to try and impede his grip. Her efforts proved fruitless as his chilling gaze met hers. With a flick of his wrist Rose was thrown to the wall behind the woman, her head hitting the wall with force. Rose let out a cry as the breath was pushed from her lungs. She would surely have bruises.

No second glance was given as Cheese Head turned his back to them and walked out of the cell. The slamming of the door made Rose crumpled on the ground, looked up from her dazed position. Taking a numerous gasping breaths in, Rose felt a pain crawl up her back.

It was the moan of the battered woman in front of her that helped Rose shake off her daze and pull herself together. She needed to help.

The woman was a humanoid, but clearly not human with her silvery skin. Slipping out of her pink fleece jacket, she draped it over the naked woman.

"Don't bother, human," the woman whispered. She began to move to sit up, Rose quickly moved to assist her. "I'm surprised he threw you as he did. You're so valuable to them. Won't do them any good for them to hurt you. They typically save that for the paying customer."

"Is that what happened to you?" Rose's voice demanded an answer.

"…Yes. As it will you. That is the nature of this place. It will do you well to accept it, makes things easier." The woman's surrender to the things around them made Rose want to weep.

"How long have you been here? Where ever here may be," Rose asked.

"Oh, I suppose years now. You are beneath the market near the Observatory," she answered in a monotone.

"How many of us are there?" Rose began to take in the room again. Perhaps she could scope out an escape, just in case things became too much for her to handle on her own. There was nothing.

"I've no idea. When I came, I came with two others. We were visiting, stopping by on our way to see the lights. We didn't even consider being taken. Becoming what we are now. Devices of pleasure for others."

"Where are they now? When we leave we can take them with us," Rose said as she reached for the woman's hand to offer comfort.

"They are gone. There is no leaving here…not alive at least," the woman answered morosely.

"I have this….friend, the Doctor. When he gets here he will get us out. What is your name?"

The woman shook her head sadly, gasping as the movement caused pain she grabbed her side. "It doesn't matter. We are all the same here, names mean nothing."

"You don't understand. I can get you home. If you want to get home, we can help."

The woman again shook her head and moved to curl into a ball. "You, human, are going to be sorely disappointed."

DW

The Doctor cursed under his breath as he pulled the wrong wire from underneath the Tardis console. Damn. His concentration just wasn't as it should be. Something in the back of his mind made him feel as though he should immediately check on Rose. The Tardis nudged at his mind.

"She can wait." He muttered in frustration running his fingers roughly through his hair.

What was he to do with her? He wanted to keep her by his side safe, forever. If that were possible…

The Doctor slammed his fist down on the ground beside him. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't seem all that fascinated with Glauceyoperia at first. It was only that last day. What caused her to act in such a way?

Never mind all that, he would find out when he went back for her.

DW

Rose was being pulled behind a man she had never seen before. They had taken her clothing and given her material that reminded her of small dish towels to wrap around her chest and waist. She was honestly surprised they bothered covering her at all after seeing the state of the woman she had shared a cell with.

She was led into a room and left alone, the door closing behind her. All of the walls were red rock, as they were still underground. Rose was curious to know how they filtered air and began to take in the space around her. Metal air ducts lined the edge of the room she was in. She noted this and took in the rest of the area. A bed sat in the middle touching no walls. Candle holders were fixed to the rock walls and illuminated the room.

Rose's eyes looked over to the bed again. Her stomach rolled as her brain processed what was surely to come next. There was nothing to stare at but that sickening bed. It made her long for her bed safe at home in the Tardis. Nothing had been explained to her, but she was smart enough to figure this out.

The door opened, Cheese Head made his way in. There was no conversation as he grabbed her and threw her to the bed.

Rose's eyes could not mistake the bulge she noticed near his groin. She shuddered as she thought on it for a moment. No hesitation was required as she then flipped to the other side of the bed. He sneered at her, not pleased with the cat and mouse game she was playing.

Cheese head dove over the bed at her causing Rose to fall to the ground. Rose cried and kicked as he crawled on top of her. His weight easily leaving her immobile. A cry of fear escaped her lips as he left a bruising kiss on her neck and pushed at her coverings. Unwilling to be used in such a way, Rose lifted her knee into his groin with as much force capable in her current position.

His eyes widened with a growl on his lips. A fist then connected with Rose's temple. She gasped at the painful sensation and tried to maintain her vision. Dazed, she could only lay in paralyzed fright as his hand came up her leg to lay against her most intimate area.

Tears sprung to her eyes. _No. Not this._ She had thought she could control this situation. How stupid of her. How terribly naive of her. She should have explained to the Doctor. Told him her plan.

The invasion of her body made her cry out.

The door flung open. Rose could make out Ernen standing there.

"Get off of her!" He yelled

_Oh, thank you._ Rose wept as the man pulled his hand from her body and stood to leave the room.

"She isn't for you! Take her back to her cell."

"Yes, Sir," came Cheese Head's response.

Ernen was clearly much deeper in this than Rose had ever anticipated. She glared at him as she was carried off her to her cell. Once there, Cheese Head wasn't any gentler as he threw her to the ground in front of her cell. Kicking her roughly in the view of the other girls in the surrounding cells seemed to bring him pleasure.

Rose curled in on herself, trying to protect her body. A swift kick to her chest left her gasping and sputtering for breath as the clear sound of a rib cracking hit her ears. Unable to move in fear of continuing pain, Rose lay motionless as the beating continued.

Cheese Head then picked her up and threw her into the cell.

DW

The beatings and molestations repeated for the following days. Until finally, Rose awoke from her light and fitful sleep with a sense of hope. It had been three days, the Doctor would be coming soon. Veler would see to it.

Footsteps made Rose freeze and struggle to sit straight, clutching her side in pain. What came to stand at her cell door made her stop breathing in fear and disbelief. There, in between Cheese Head and another man, was a very battered, and much abused Veler.

"Veler…" Rose's voice whimpered.

There was a look of satisfaction in Cheese Head's eyes as he lifted, what Rose could only comprehend as, a gun to Veler's head. There wasn't time to interfere. Veler's life was abruptly ended right before Rose's eyes.

The second man dragged Veler's body away. Rose tried desperately to gasp for breath as she choked on her tears and sobs. This was her fault. She had asked Veler for her assistance. And now, Veler was gone. Green blood stained the floor and bars.

What happened next sent a crushing blow to Rose's soul. Cheese Head grinned as he tossed a broken and mangled device to Rose's feet. She instantly recognized it for what it was, her phone. Reaching the ground, grimacing with the pain the movement caused, she retrieved the phone and hugged it to her chest.

The shaking and trembling began then. She was alone. The Doctor wouldn't know where to look. What was she to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for bearing with my brief absence. I've actually had this chapter written but was unable to edit due to the call of #teacherlife. To quote Taylor Mali, "Education is the miracle. I am but a work. I am a teacher."

Anywho, I digress.

Oh, I am also still in search of a beta. If interested, please PM. Therefore, I apologize in advance for any missed errors. Regardless, I hope you can enjoy.

DW

Tinkering only kept the Doctor's mind busy for so long. The time he spent under the console truly only spent to keep his mind preoccupied. That didn't actually work as well as the Doctor hoped. He's done this before, regarding Rose.

So often he would simply keep busy with things to do, worrying himself with the Tardis, all in a charade. An attempt to distract his mind from his very intriguing, very charming, and downright marvelous pink and yellow human companion. The very same companion who boggled his mind, irked him something fierce, wandered off, demanded ridiculous amounts of independence, and was so jeopardy friendly. The very same companion that took his breath away with a tongue touched smile, drove him to distraction, asked all the right questions, forgave so easily, took every new planet in with the same awe as the first, and brought him the desire to live a better and fuller life. That companion. Rose. And so, here he was, in a similar case now. Here he was tinkering away.

However, there was a sickening air that settled around him. The feeling that something was wrong made him increasingly anxious. Finally, succumbing to the inevitable, the Doctor returned to Glauceyoperia. A confrontation with Rose was what he expected. Arriving, he planned to retrieve Rose, with little incident, and then let her throw her fit on the Tardis. Scream, yell, cry, bicker, what have her. Unfortunately, as with so many other things, that didn't go as planned.

Entering the market, the Doctor made his way to Veler's tent. His stride began as a long steady pace, but the closer he got to the booth the quicker his steps became. A sense of urgency overwhelmed him and he quickened his pace. The nudge in his mind from the Tardis seemingly more prominent causing the Doctor to recognize it. The Tardis was connected to Rose, or she to it. He knew this, but he didn't realize that it was to this degree. Something was wrong.

Coming upon Veler's booth, the Doctor came to a halt. The booth was empty. His throat clenched, leaving him feeling as though he couldn't breathe. All of Veler's creations were gone. Had she left? Moved away? Rose had said she would work alongside Veler. Was she working and staying elsewhere? Perhaps the Observatory? She wouldn't just up a leave like this…or at least he didn't think so. But, she had up and left with him that first time so long ago, when he was all big ears and leather. And that was only after being asked twice and even with the knowledge of potential danger. But, this was different.

Suddenly, a realization. Something deep in his mind nagged him, telling him that his Rose hadn't really wanted to leave him like she had so proclaimed. Didn't truly want to stay here on this planet, Glauceyoperia.

A small warm hand squeezed his own. Looking down to his left, the Doctor came face to face with an elderly Glauceyioan woman. Her face held a sad look of pity and her eyes remorse. The Doctor stared at her, opening his mouth to speak, she shook her head at him. A silent plea to stay silent. Without a word, she looked beyond him to something behind his back, nodded, and then stared back into his eyes. She turned, then, and walked away.

Staring after her the Doctor was frozen. The look of sadness on her face chilling him to the bone. Twisting around slowly the Doctor now looked to what she had gestured to.

He recognized it for was it was immediately. The booth was unmistakable to him. Had it been here the whole time? How had he missed it!? He had been so caught up in Rose when they had been through here, so angry at her betrayal the next time he passed, he hadn't even taken it in. When had he become so negligent!?

The Oncoming Storm was quickly surfacing as the Doctor's mind puzzled things together at rapid speed. While he didn't want to believe the worst, all the evidence certainly pointed in one direction.

In long strides we made his way across to the booth. The men there took a step away from him without hesitation as he stared them down, they knew. The dark look upon the Doctor's face called for acknowledgment and demanded answers.

"Rose. Where's Rose? Where is she!?"

DW

Numbly Rose lifted her body from the ground. Two days had passed since the devastating loss of Veler. Two days since Rose had truly began to feel at a loss. Two days since Rose had lost hope. The Doctor wasn't coming to save her this time.

What had she gained from this? Nothing. The feeling of dread made her want to sob, but there were no tears left in her. She felt utterly broken, both body and mind.

"Get up," Cheese Head's gruff voice spat towards her from above.

Rose looked up at him. She hadn't even heard him enter the cell. Had she really come to the point of the inability to even process simple things such as sound? How much more could she take?

"You've been sold. Get up." Despite the command, Cheese Head reached down grabbed her by her arm and began to walk away dragging her along behind him, ignoring Rose's cries of pain and protest.

She was dragged down a long hallway until they came upon a room filled with showers on every wall. After stripping Rose naked he shoved her underneath a shower and turned it on. Cold water splayed across Rose's skin. Taking a shuddering gasp she tried to move away from the frigid water. She was pushed back into the spray.

"Wash yourself." One small towel and a bar of soap was thrown at her. She quickly complied hoping to end the task swiftly.

A sweet smell wafted to her nose as she washed her aching body. The soap reminded her of eucalyptus. It smelled of mint, pine, and just a drop of honey. It seemed very surreal, bizarre to her. Something sweet in a place so sour, vile, and horrid. Yet, she wanted to cling to this one piece of sweetness and protect it. As her hands grazed her own ribs, she shuddered in pain and refocused herself to the task. Feeling foolish.

Washing completed, Rose was offered no clothing. She followed obligingly as she was led into the room she had been taken to the first day. The large bed still in the middle, candles on holders fixed to the walls, and the soft sound of air being pushed through the vent filling the quite space. Standing in front of the bed, the door was closed behind her.

A shuddered sob escaped her mouth as Rose fought off the desire to burst into tears and give up completely. Being sold meant leaving here. Which meant a less chance of the Doctor ever finding her. At this point she had all but given up on that hope. Sending him away, losing her phone, and watching the murder of Veler had all but sealed the understanding in her mind. Her mind desperately cried out her loquacious and quirky Doctor.

Shaking her head her clammy hands rubbed her cold naked arms trying to move heat back into them. This was it.

What would the Doctor do? Try to escape, she was sure. Rose shook her head at the thought. There was nothing to be done.

The longer she stood there, the more that thought nagged her. There was nothing to be done. Right? The Doctor would find an escape, but there wasn't one…

Air stopped blowing into the room. The absence of sound made Rose shake herself out of her thoughts.

The ventilation system. She had seen movies before where people used the ventilation system to get from one place to another. The air had to be coming from somewhere outside. If she could just climb into it she could have a chance of escaping.

The Doctor wasn't coming to save her this time. She was going to have to save herself.

Frantically searching the room for a way to reach the vent on the ceiling Rose let out a soft cry. Other than the bed, there was nothing. With a now quaking body, with the little energy she had left and adrenaline pumping throughout her body, Rose began to turn from place to place, in a desperate and futile hope that something would turn up.

It was when she looked at the wall underneath the vent Rose looked at the candle holder again. Really looking at it and inspected it for the first time. Without hesitation she ran to the wall. Knocking the candle to the floor, the flames extinguished in the process, she clasped her hands around the holder testing its strength with her weight. It didn't budge as she pulled down on it. However, the pain in her chest from a possibly cracked rib sent her careening back to the ground.

Sobbing, she glared up at the candle holder, as if her despair and anger would somehow enable it to help her in some way. This was her only chance. She had to take it. Another thrum of pain made her cry out. She had to do this, regardless of the pain.

Blowing out a long, deep breath and giving a curt nod, Rose stood and reached up to let the candle holder take her weight. Lifting her legs up, Rose climbed the wall with her feet. The pain resonated throughout her body. Rose, to combat the tears, bit onto her lower lip and breathed furiously out of her nose, concentrating on each breath rather than the agony. Pulling herself up to balance one foot on the holder, she carefully pulled the vent open.

It swung open with a load groan. Rose wanted desperately to pay the sound no mind, but paused in fear nonetheless. Waiting, she expected someone to come into the room to stop her. After a moment, nothing. Letting out a wheeze of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Rose heaved herself up into the vent. Once inside the ventilation shaft, Rose reached down to close the vent door. The vent seemed stable enough to hold her weight. Seeming to be made out of the same metal material that the homes build in the canyon consisted of.

A small sense of worthless accomplishment washed over her. Feeling drained, useless, and at the same time triumphant, she lay on her back. Rose put an arm over her face and let the tears flow, sobbing through the ache of her body. She couldn't just lay here, she needed to move. Taking two shuddering pants, Rose move her body to roll over onto all fours but fell back onto her back in another cry of pain. Now in a sweat, she attempted again.

A stab of pain caused a dizziness and a nauseating sense of being sick wash over Rose. In utter misery, silent tears now tracked out of her eyes and down the side of her bruised face. She most certainly caused more damage to her already hurt body. But, what's done is done.

Hissing breaths passed through her teeth as she struggled to gain control of her body. Attempts to push the agony from mind seemed ineffective. A sense of warmth washed over her skin, and dare she say that the vent began to glow a golden color just a moment before fading away. She felt as if she were going insane. This thought crossed her mind, as the pain sent her into a faint.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: No beta. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know how I am doing.

Enjoy.

DW

Feeling no pain when she awoke caused Rose to question for a moment whether or not she had died. Which to her, seemed like the better of the two. Dead or in that dreaded place. Eyes still closed, she did a self-check, wiggling her toes and slowly processing how the rest of her body felt. There was no pain. When she breathed in deeply, her chest didn't hurt. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Rose opened her eyes. Not dead, but she was still laying in the vent.

Confused she sat up, hands placed on the vent behind her to hold her up, as much as the space would allow. Her bruises, which had previously been a deep purple and blue color had faded to a murky green shade. They were healing. How was that possible? How long has she been out for that to happen? Brushing the thoughts aside, Rose decided to focus on that task at hand.

There was a small clicking sound, something opening. Suddenly there was a brush of air across her body coming in the direction behind her. Turning onto her hands and knees, a process that was significantly more manageable than previously, Rose began in the direction of the draft.

The air was cool and was very obviously coming from outside, the familiar scent of the market touching her nose. She began to navigate her way through the twisting and turning vent. Rose eventually came upon a grated vent that led outside. Looking out she could see parts of the market. A sense of adrenaline made her want to shove the grate open and run out, fear made her pause.

Certainly, those in the market would take notice if a naked, bruised, human girl made a dash through the market. That would only alert those that had taken her in the first place of her location. Furthermore, where would she go? She had to take a moment and consider her options.

Pondering for a moment, the only plan she could think of was to wait until night fall. Once the market cleared, Rose figured she would be able to scavenge for some clothes and figure out next steps.

Next steps. That thought made her falter. Would she be stuck here on this planet indefinitely? Without the Doctor there was nothing left for Rose. She would need to find a way to make it by. Perhaps she could hitch a ride with one of the touring groups that came to see the lights. Finding a place somewhere else in the universe seemed more pleasing than possibly staying on this planet. But, what if the Doctor returned looking for her. Then again, he wouldn't, would he? He wasn't coming back for her. It made her feel physically sick to think on that thought.

But he had to. He would come back for her. Because she was his and he was hers. Right? They…they were friends. No, they were so much more than friends. He had to know that. He had to know that she wouldn't want to be without him. She had been willing to give it all up. Her mum, Mickey. She had had the opportunity to be with them all in that parallel universe, but she had chosen him.

"_I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm __never__ gonna leave you." _She had told them that and meant it so. He knew. Surely, he would come back for her.

Would he still want her? After all that had happened to her, it made her feel as though her body was not her own any longer. Rose felt violated, used, dirty, and just plan worthless. She had hurt the Doctor, seen her only other friend on this planet murdered, and then they had…they had just used her as if she was but an object.

A whimper passed her lips. Rose sat down and let her head rest back against the vent.

"Doctor. I need you." The words were whispered on her lips in a shudder and her body began to shake as a quiet sob passed over her. Pulling her knees to her chest, Rose wrapped her arms around herself and cried. All she wanted in the universe was to be wrapped safely in his arms. She needed her friend.

After her cries had subsided, with a hiccups and sad sighs, Rose curled in on herself on the floor of the vent. Taking in the small enjoyment of the warm light filtering in the vent, Rose rested her weary eyes and fell to sleep.

DW

The Doctor was led down a dimly lit hallway underneath the market. The site of the women in cells made him sick. That would have to wait to be taken care of. First, he needed to find Rose. Then he would handle the rest of this disturbing mess. Capturing those of other species visiting and using them in a sex trade was low. He had seen some incomparably awful things, but sex trade was always near the very top of his deplorable list.

Ernen didn't even try to hide his face when he confronted the Doctor. Trying to convince him that Rose hadn't been a part of the trade and had taken off with Veler immediately after he had left. The Doctor easily saw through his pathetic lies. The fear that was emitting from his body felt tangible to the Doctor. His senses allowed him hear the pounding and rapid rate of Ernen's heartbeat and no glasses were necessary to see perspiration build up on his yellow brow.

"Rose," was all that Doctor needed to say in a no bullshit, chilling voice. "Now!"

Ernen had quickly jumped to comply and nodded his understanding. And he was now leading the Doctor to a doorway at the end of a long hallway, cells on either side. The scent was overwhelming. As he walked the Doctor shut his eyes, Rose had been here. For how long? He couldn't stand to imagine what she had endured while he was off dilly dallying with the Tardis. He felt as if he had taken a blow to the gut. He had left her. Why hadn't he realized?

When they came to the door a large Glauceyioan man walked out looking rather frazzled. "Where is the human girl?" Ernen asked.

The man shook his head and looked back into the room eyes wide. "She was here. I put her here myself. Straight from cell, shower, then here. But…she's. She's just gone. No one came in, on one out," he stammered.

The Doctor was sick of wasting time and shoved both men aside roughly and then stepped into the room. There was nothing. Large bed, candle holders on the wall all lit, one candle on the floor. No Rose.

The Doctor's eyes span the whole room and then came to rest on the candle on the floor. Looking up, he noticed the vent. Oh, oh, oh. Yes, of course! His clever girl. She was brilliant. Turning he looked upon the two men. Ernen fidgeting and trying to not draw more attention to himself. The large Glauceyioan man had his hands raised in defense as the Doctor's gaze met his.

"Where does the vent let out!?" The Doctor demanded. "Now! Tell me now. Where?!" He swiftly moved to tower over Ernen. Dark stormy eyes fixed and prying for answers.

"Uh, I believe it lets out through the canyon, within the market," Ernen spoke.

"Don't you dare try to leave this place. If you do…I **will** find you." Without another word the Doctor ran from the room and back down the hallway.

All the while, running his way to the market, the Doctor's hearts hammered within his chest. Not from exertion, but in fear. She had to be alright. His beautiful pink and yellow girl. Just let her please be alright. The universe owed him this one reprieve, didn't it? Just this one. He wanted just this one.

Coming to the market, the Doctor scavenged the area of rock wall in search of the vent outlet. Pushing his way through a rather large crowd, considering night was beginning to fall, the Doctor cried in frustration. And then he saw it, fitted in the rock was the vent, behind a booth selling tattered books. Making his way behind the booth he pulled his sonic from his pocket and knelt by the vent. Quickly taking the bolts out of the vent he cursed himself again and again. Damning himself and his stupidity.

Removing the vent door his breath stopped in his chest. There, his girl. Curled up in a protective ball, naked, and surely cold, was his brilliant girl. The Doctor shoved his sonic into his pocket and then his hands, shaking, hovered in the air between them. So badly he wanted to touch her, but feeling disgusted with himself, he didn't feel worthy. His eyes gazed over his body and faltered as he noticed the bruises that had begun to heal. They covered her. Her legs, arms, torso. She had been beaten.

For what reason?! What good did it do them to hurt her this way?

After a brief moment had passed, he shook off his self-loathing and stood to pull off his jacket. Kneeling down again he reached out slowly to pull her from the vent.

"Rose?" He whispered. "Wake up." His hand brushed her cheek and she began to stir. Her face turning up to his and her eyes slowly opening. Confusion graced her face as she scrunched it up.

"D...D…" her voice croaked. Oh, it was the sweetest sound.

The Doctor shook her head at her and began to wrap her into his jacket. His hands moved delicately over her body. Once the jacket was settled over her body he rubbed her arms up and down to warm her. She wasn't looking at him any longer, her eyes were closed and he could tell she was barely holding herself up. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and stood, cradling her to his chest. His first priority was to safely get Rose back to the Tardis. All other things could be handled after that.

Rose had fallen back to sleep. Her head was now settled in the nook of his neck and her breaths coming out in an even pattern. It felt good to have her wrapped in his arms safely. It had felt like ages since he had seen her. Taking long strides the Doctor made his way out of the crowded market. It was dark now, which left him perturbed. The market should be emptying by now. Then, he looked up.

The dark night sky was filled with brilliant shades of color moving about in a tantalizing and mesmerizing dance. He couldn't help but have a bitter taste settle in his mouth while looking at light above them. It caused him to think of the reason they were on this planet in the first place. It reminded him of the fragile human life in his arms at the very moment. It made him ponder all that Rose surely had endured.

No, he couldn't think about that right now. Couldn't think about how they had…had…who knows what. He shivered and picked up his pace. First, he would take care of Rose. Then he could handle all other matters. But first, his Rose.

As they came closer to the Tardis, Rose began to stir.

"Doct…" Her sleepy voice began. He looked down upon her face. Her eyes, still half closed, were fixed upon the sky. "…The sky…'s beautiful…" Her soft voice came to him in barely a whisper as though she were telling him a secret.

"Rest," he told her. She looked at him then, realization lighting her face. Tears quickly collected in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes. Now rest." The Doctor used a hand to press her head back to his shoulder and held her firmly. She sniffled and nodded. Without another word, Rose fell back to sleep. Her body relaxing completely into the seemingly impenetrable security of his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for the delay in update! Life has been crazy as of late and an emotional rollercoaster.

One of my pervious students passed away, thoughts and prayers for the family and students are appreciated. My husband and I had the chance be front row at the 10 year reunion tour for our favorite band, Relient K. My very dear friend got married, which meant tons of bridesmaid business for me. Then, I got a cold. And to top it all off, my husband told me he needed 140 cookies for his students by tomorrow!

So, yea….rollercoaster. Thank you for the patience. And now that I have completed my pointless rant, your update.

DW

Walking at a vigorous pace through the TARDIS the Doctor considered going directly to the med bay to give Rose a thorough scan to check for injuries. However, the TARDIS seemed to be nudging him in the direction of her room. He didn't bother to argue. Rose could probably do with a familiar place after all that had been said and done.

Maneuvering her in his arms, the Doctor opened Rose's bedroom door. An aura of pink filtered out of the room. Stepping inside, he took in the mess she had left. Blankets strewn across the bed, some had flitted to the floor. The overwhelming amount of pillows were scattered about. Makeup splayed across a vanity. Clothes hung from open drawers. A simple white lace bra was draped from the top of a cheval mirror. It was all very Rose.

The haphazard way things lay yelled out a display of her strong-willed essence. Rose, down to her very name, was feminine by nature but stubborn and tenacious. Something that he had always found deeply alluring. But, studying this room now, while she remained tucked in the tight safety net of his arms, he couldn't help be notice how truly vulnerable the space made this girl seem.

Vulnerability and fragility, were very human things. And Rose was just that, human. Everything in here cried those very ideals. The lace of her bra, the delicate pink of the sheets, the scattered cosmetics and clothing. All so simple. All could be quickly misplaced, effortlessly replaced, easily broken, forgotten. But, not the occupant of this room. Not Rose. How could he ever forget her? His delicate young companion.

And knowing this. Knowing how vulnerable, how fragile the puny spans of human life was...how could he fail her so miserably? He had left her there when he should have just dragged her to the TARDIS. These bruises were just as much his doing as those that had inflicted them upon her. He was, well, him. He was smarter, quicker, brighter, and cleverer. He shouldn't have made such a blunt mistake. But he did it all the time, didn't he, letting her down time and time again. He was also, it turns out, incredibly stupid.

Shuddering, he walked to the bedside and carefully placed her down into the bed, jacket and all. The Doctor gathered one of the discarded blankets and pulled it over her body. Once he was satisfied she was sufficiently tucked in he looked down at her. Golden hair splayed out on the pillow underneath her head. Unable to help it, he found himself reaching down to run his fingers through the silky locks, relishing in the feel of it. Her beauty was unparalleled in his mind. Not, that there weren't women more proportionally, anatomically pleasant with symmetry indicating superior genes. That didn't matter. With Rose, her beauty was a bonus to all the things that made her such a perfect complement to him. It was her coy smiles, her ability to live life with splendor, her witty banter, and her heart that allowed her to care for others without hesitation. Everything about her was just beautiful. And despite himself, he couldn't help the desire to want to twine his hands through her hair as he snogged her senseless, knowing that he should give her copious amounts of space. Slowly his hand traveled from her hair down to her temple, letting his fingers rest there. Considering for a moment to just reach out with his mind and…

With a gasp he rescinded his hand looking down at it with disdain. He shouldn't even be entertaining such thoughts after all he had already done. He shouldn't have those thoughts at all. He had been negligent, and now she was… like this. Aghast with himself, the Doctor jumped back bumping into a dresser that stood behind him. A precariously placed photo tumbled to the floor, the glass shattering at the impact.

The noise jostled Rose awake. She shot up from her laying position, arms immediately wrapping around her now curled up body. It was a reaction he would expect of a frightened animal. A sign of protection and fear. Her wild eyes darted around the room before finally settling upon him. Slowly, they rose up to meet his. The trembling began then.

Rose's body began to shake ever so slightly before all too quickly it had turned into tremors. "Doctor… I'm s-so sorry." Tears pooled into her eyes and her hands fumbled to clutch a blanket to her bare chest, as the jacket had fallen down her shoulders.

The Doctor flinched at those words. That was his line. More so now than ever it seemed. In one stride he was at her side, pulling her into his arms and burying his face into her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rose." A sob racked her body and her hands moved to his back, clinging to his suit.

"But, I—"her voice began.

"You can argue with me about it later. Right now, I need to check you for injuries." The Doctor said this as one hand began searching his pocket for his sonic, the other unwilling to release her.

Whispering, more to herself then to him it seemed, she said, "Could we sleep first? Please, I promise I f-feel fine. I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep and fade away for a short bit." The use of the particular subject pronoun 'we' didn't escape his notice. Nor the chilling last sentence. His poor girl, how tragic this all seemed.

"N…." A pause. "Yes, alright." Against his better judgment he gave in, wanting to, if only for this moment, give her what she needed. Certainly this is the first moment in days her wish has been granted. Lowering her back to the bed, he rested her head against the pillow and moved to stand. Her hands clenched to his back prevented this.

"Please stay. Please, I don't want to be alone." His sharp nod was her response. Seeming to trust his intent, she released his suit. The Doctor crossed the room to the other side of the bed and stretched out to rest his body next to hers.

Rose curled into a small ball on her side, facing him. Her body still shaking. On his back, the Doctor didn't reach out for her. He wanted to so desperately to hold Rose close, but couldn't allow himself the pleasure. Surely she would be disgusted to be held by him. From all that had been done to her, still unsure of what the details of that was, and all the pain he had caused her. He was the cause for this after all. Wanting to not be alone was only a natural response to all that had happened.

She seemed terribly timid as of now. Understandably so. Her curt responses, lacking in her usual teasing and lyrical voice, now bleak, hollow, and devoid of emotion. A shadow of the girl she truly was. Fade away, is that what she had said? _Oh, my sweet girl._

A trembling hand tore him from his thoughts. Rose's hand reached out and clutched the one laying open at his side. Allowing himself this one preference, not for himself, for her. His hand gripped hers and he sent all the strength he could muster through that one grasp.

DW

The Doctor stared at her resting face. Monitoring her breathing and eye movements beneath her closed eye lids, he could tell she was sleeping deeply. Slipping his hand from hers, he sat up and sought out his sonic. Moving to kneel beside her on the bed, discarding the cover from her body, he began to scan her.

His concern for her safety allowed him to push aside any thoughts upon her nakedness. This was purely for assurance sake.

Upon completion of the scan the Doctor furrowed his brow. He would have to wait to be able to analyze the data comprehensively until later, but if what he was picking up was correct, she had had a few broken bones that were now in a rapid stage of healing. But that didn't make any sense, he had completed an examination of Rose just recently. She hasn't had any broken bones, he would know of that for certain. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Which meant, she must have broken a bone while on Glauceyoperia.

The Doctor sat back on his legs in turmoil and confusion. Did he arrive much later than he had initially thought? No. He was certain, and had even double checked his departure and arrival times after his mistake. But, that didn't make any sense. Perhaps the sonic was on the fritz? He quietly snorted at that. Not likely.

Looking upon her body again, he noticed her bruising. The color indicated that they had been there for much longer than they had, or there was some sort of rapid healing happening here as well. The only logical solution he could come up with was there had been some alteration in her DNA to cause swift healing. There wasn't technology to alter her DNA on Glauceyoperia. Which meant, it had to have happened during her time with him.

The Doctor's mind was flying in all directions. His expeditious forming of hypotheses and potential plausible explanations slimmed down quickly to two words. Bad Wolf.

The words left him feeling cold. While one part of him was terribly thankful that Rose did not have to continue to suffer from her injuries, he couldn't help but become alarmed at what this could possibly mean for Rose and her well-being. It would have to wait, he supposed. Until he could do a full scan.

Glancing to her face, the Doctor checked once more to ensure that Rose was indeed in a deep sleep. With a nod, he covered her again, leaving his jacket nestled around her. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned down a pressed a kiss to her temple, lingering there. Sighing, he sat up. It was time to take care of a few unfinished responsibilities. With a sneer on his face, he stood from the bed and briskly left the room.

The TARDIS would watch over Rose while he was gone and would let him know if he was needed. Right now, the Oncoming Storm was not playing games and felt sorely as though someone had personally attacked him. If they knew who he was before, through stories alone, let them be damned sure that they would know him and be unable to share their own. In this case, there would be no second chances. The Doctor couldn't find it in himself to feel any mercy, nor did he find any shame in acknowledging that.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for being patient. Enjoy.

DW

A soft, reassuring hum woke Rose. The all so familiar hum of the Tardis. Rose shifted slightly, cuddling herself down into the warmth of thickly fluffed blankets. Blankets. Blankets? The Tardis? Her eyes slowly opened to take in the illuminating pink of her blanket that was covering her face. Slowly pulling the duvet away, Rose sat up.

Her room. She was back home in the Tardis. Rose took in a shuddering breath, then another. Quickly she was in tears and pressing a fist to her mouth in an attempt to calm herself. There had been the very real thought in her mind that she would never see this room again. This overwhelming feeling pulled at Rose in an indescribable way.

The Doctor had come back for her. Of course he had! The Doctor wouldn't abandon her. It was stupid to think for even a moment he would have been that cruel. Regardless, she had to apologize. Beg forgiveness for the things she had said. Beg forgiveness for the things she had let happen….to her.

Oh gosh. Squeezing her eyes shut she franticly pawed at the tears on her face. How would he look at her? Would all he see be a damaged companion, a damaged human? Would he want her to continue to travel to incredible new places? Would she?

Staring down at her hands now, Rose felt so vulnerable. She felt so naked. But then, she was naked. Literally. They had left her without clothing for so long, she didn't have to endure that any longer. And, she could shower. A real shower. Suddenly and desperately wanting a clean body and clothing, Rose scampered out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

Throwing the shower curtain to a bear clawed tub open. She hastily fumbled with the knobs and threw the water on. Trusting the Tardis to get the temperature right she stepped in without hesitation. Once under the steady spray of steaming water Rose stood paralyzed by emotion. Tears were clouding her eyes again. Looking about her in a state of disbelief and panic. She grabbed the shampoo and piled a bit of the creamy liquid into her hand and began vigorously scrubbing it into her hair. Her nails scrapped her scalp as she tried to wash away all the grime from the place she had been. Conditioner followed in much the same manner. The act was savage in its nature. It was also terribly cathartic. A sponge with a scented body soap came next. Rose did not waste time and begin scrubbing her skin forcefully leaving it feeling raw.

With her body rinsed of the soap, she stood motionless once more. Sliding down, she kneeled on the floor of the tub, wrapping her arms around her knees. Minutes passed. And still nothing but silence and hot water filled her senses. A flash back of a time long ago, a time after Jimmy Stone came to her mind and she sucked in a breath. Was she really so pathetic? As pathetic as back then? Wasn't she a different person now? With a growl of frustration she stood and shut of the water. The manner in which she dried her body was similar to her method of washing, rough and efficient.

Stepping back out into her room made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a big oversized sweater and pulled it over her head. Next came a pair of knickers and finally a large pair of grey sweats that she tied the drawstring of tight to her waist. With a huff, she flopped back to sit onto the bed. Her eyes shifted, as it caught sight of glass on the floor, then a picture frame. Heaving herself from her position she settled onto the floor and reached for the frame, pulling it into her lap Rose settled back against the bed.

Smiling up at her in the photo was the two of them. Rose and the Doctor. She was snuggled underneath his arm, anchored tight to his side as they shared a tiny umbrella to stay out of a falling rain in a market. They both looked so content. A smile found its place on her lips, surprising Rose. She couldn't seem to recall who had taken the picture. However, she did remember with great clarity not caring about the rain but being rather glad to use it as an excuse to cling to him as she had. And he hadn't seemed to mind as he had pulled her close to his side, every so often letting his hand run up and down her arm. They had spent almost the entire day like that. Laughing despite the weather, walking rather than running form shop to shop, neither wanting to let the other go.

Their relationship was always so hard to define. She knew she loved him. Without a doubt. And, Rose was fairly certain that he cared deeply for her and understood that he just wasn't comfortable pushing any further. It was okay. She was a human, she would eventually wither and die. Why bother? Being best mates was plenty. But now…none of that even mattered.

Sighing, she picked up a piece of glass that was still clinging to the photo and set it on her nightstand. This was them now, wasn't it? Just like this photo frame, this glass? They were broken. Or at least, she was. And as a result so were they.

DW

Standing in the doorway staring at her looking at the photo of them, the Doctor felt at a loss as how to now fix this. The slave trade proved to be simpler than he had thought, not that he felt proud of the things he had just done. He felt so tired. More now than he had in a long time. A feeling he just wasn't used to. Moving with purpose as not to frighten her, he made his way to slide down next to her. Hoping that his presence would simply be enough, he spoke nothing.

"This was a fun day. Wasn't it?" Her voice was surprisingly steady. "Remember that stupid, uh…I can't remember what you called it. But that stupid thing you were determined to find. You know, that thing, that tool with all those little bits. What was it you called it? Um multi-…" She furrowed her brows. "Doesn't matter does it? It was a nice day." She looked up at him.

"Rose-, "he began.

"And when you found one, you decided that you could easily make one of better quality." She laughed then. But the look in her eyes seemed strained.

"Rose." He tried again.

"So rude. That's you. Telling that poor man how cheaply made the thing was. You think yourself so brilliant. But, you are aren't you." Her smile turned strained.

"Rose."

"I know…I'm being a bit like you right now aren't I. Rambling. Rather than facing the issue at hand head on." He raised an eyebrow to that. Is that what she thought he did?

"Rose…How are you feeling?"

She nodded to him. "I'll be okay. I'm can get through this. I'm fine. I'm alright. It is just difficult to process, is all."

He sniffed and nodded as well. She was right. The healing would take time. But if there was anyone that could get through this, and end up stronger than they ever were before, it was his Rose. A girl on fire that couldn't possibly be held down or dampened.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor cringed at the question but continued to stare at her, eyes turning dark.

"Ended it. But, we can talk about that later. First things first, Rose Tyler. Now that you have rested, I was hoping if we could do that scan now." The dark look remained as he stared at her.

"Um…yea. Yes." She swallowed audibly and moved to stand, being careful to avoid stepping on glass.

The Doctor took the photo from her and set it on the bed. "I'll fix that later."

"But you can't though…truly fix it. The glass is shattered into hundreds of pieces. It's broken beyond repair. You will just have to get a different frame." Rose offered as she looked down at photo resting on her bed.

He scoffed lightly. "I'm the Doctor. I can fix anything. I will fix it. Besides, why in the world would I get a different frame, when I have a perfectly good one already? It is just glass, Rose. The sonic can easily fix that. It…" He stopped mid-sentence. They weren't talking about the frame anymore he realized. "Oh, Rose."

"But I'm not glass, Doctor, the sonic can't just fix me."

"No, you're right. You are definitely not glass. You, you are Rose Tyler. You are so much more than glass. You are exponentially more than glass. Glass has nothing on you. Strong doesn't even begin to describe you, Rose. And, regardless, I will fix this."

He sounded so arrogant, so full of himself. As though he was the last authority on all things. And that was exactly what she needed right now. She needed him. She needed a Doctor. Her Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy

DW

Sitting on the metal examination bed in the med bay, Rose nibbled on her lower lip.

"You're healing at an exponential rate, Rose." The Doctor spoke as he studied the intricate circular lines and dots on a screen next to the bed. "I just don't understand it. Peculiar and magnificent, this." He sighed then turned to look at her.

"Oh, how so?"

"Wellll, I don't quite know yet." He sniffed. "I will need to study your DNA a bit more to see what is causing the rapid healing. As we speak I am running some comprehensive tests on your DNA. But, other than that, this doctor gives you a clean bill of health." That boyish grin graces his face then.

Rose stared at him with dead eyes. "Yea? Thanks."

"Rose…if you want to …that is, I'm here if you—"he began.

"If I want to talk about what happened." She finished for him. A curt nod was his response.

Moving closer to Rose, the Doctor now stood just before her, his waist brushing her knees from her seated position. Pinstriped jacket pushed back, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. He rocked back on his heels, the way he so often did. If so inclined, Rose could reach out and touch.

"Not now. I don't want to remember it now." Rose supplied, glancing up at him from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"Of course."

Rose took a deep breath. She honestly just wanted to forget it all, forget it ever happened. To go back to the way things were, that is what she wanted. The Doctor and Rose, in the Tardis, eloquently sneaking around secret, not so secret, feelings while exploring the universe, adventure after adventure. She had been terribly naïve hadn't she? This was a true taste of the universe and all the monsters that came with it. This was the price to pay for all the wonderful things she had experienced it. And it just didn't seem fair.

She wanted to forget, she didn't want to remember the way those men had touched, handled, kissed,-gosh! She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the images from her mind. She didn't want to remember those men. She wanted to desperately forget. To make it all fade away. She gripped her fists into her grey sweatpants.

"Rose?"

In a swift movement, Rose's hands tangled into the Doctor's jacket pulling him to her and slamming her lips into his. Desperate kisses. Her legs spreading to pull him to stand in between them.

The Doctor stood motionless for a moment before the coaxing of Rose's tongue caught him surprised. He let out a gasp and then almost immediately found her tongue massaging his own. She tasted so sweet, exactly as he had imagined she would. Lost in the kiss, his hands settled on her waist and gripped tightly, pulling her to his groin.

Her hands slid up his chest then to tangle themselves in his hair. Rose pulled his head more as she lay back, trying to convince him to climb onto the bed with her. He didn't disobey her wishes and climbed onto the metal bed, pressed snugly in between her legs. The Doctor's hands now roamed her body. His mind clouded by desire, hands skimmed over her covered breasts, eliciting a gasp from Rose.

That was when he stopped.

The sound of her breathy gasp drew him out of his aroused stupor. Pulling back, the Doctor stared down at Rose, eyes wide. Her chest heaved, breath labored.

"Rose, we need to stop. Those men, they touched you. The things they did. They… "He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. However, he did find the strength and self-control to push himself off of Rose and back onto the ground with firmly planted feet.

Rose felt shattered. She had just _thrown_ herself at the Doctor. Like…like some kind of... Her thoughts halted. The Doctor, he didn't want her. Those men had touched her and now he didn't want her. She was damaged, used, no good. Had she ever been good enough? Tears made their presence known as she scrambled to the stand on the other side. The bed separating them.

"I-I….You don't want me." She stated, very obviously as a statement and not a question.

The Doctor's eyes looked wild. "Don't want you? Don't- Don't want you!? Rose, that has nothing to do… Those men, Rose. They touched you, don't you understand that. You—"

"Yes! I get that! They touched me! I'm soiled, ruined!" Sobs made her speech hard to understand, but he got the gist. "I just want to forget. Why won't you help me forget?"

He shook his head at her. "Rose, I will not do something that you will only regret later."

"Don't tell me what I will regret! Don't make that decision for me! I want you. I always have, and you know it! But no—not the great Time Lord. Not with the human. And that's it, isn't it? Because I am only human! A lowly human. The Doctor wouldn't begin to stoop to the level of fucking a pet!"

The Doctor cringed as the foul words left her mouth. He took a deep breath understanding now that this, this was her releasing pent up anger and fear. However, even knowing and acknowledging this didn't help him control his temper.

"Stop it, Rose." His voice was chillingly calm. A tone that would have easily sent anyone else into silence only fueled her fire.

"Why!? Can't face the truth? Or no, it isn't because I am human, is it? It's because I'm used. Right? Like some whore?" She froze then. "That isn't it either." A sob wracked her body. "That didn't begin to stop you with her."

His brows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking –" She caught him off again.

"Reinette." One word, silence between the two of them.

The Doctor stared at her hard. Her glare didn't waver, although he was certain tears blurred her sight of him, and the ability to look at this situation with any clarity whatsoever.

"Rose, I just want you to be sure. You're hurt, emotionally. You're healing, physically. If this is something you want to pursue later, we can talk about it then."

"Why can't you just love me?" The words tore from her throat. An arm now covered her eyes, the other hanging at her side in a tight fist.

She was crumpling before his eyes, so defeated. The girl who had been somewhat collected only a few hours before in her bedroom was beginning to crack and thus sharing all the hurt inside her.

"Rose."

She took off then, tearing out of the room and leaving him to naught but the Tardis and his thoughts.

What had just happened?

He needed to process this.

Rose kissed him that was for sure. And damn, what a kiss it was. Deeply he was thankful he had the peace of mind to control himself. He closed his eyes as he remembered moments before, a deep breath in to calm himself. It isn't the way he had ever seen that happening. Honestly, he hadn't ever planned to let that happen; always keeping her at arm's length, figuratively. Considering he couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself when it came to Rose.

The Tardis was not giving any clues as to how to handle this. Seemingly being a silent observer of the whole incident. A heavy sigh came from him as he turned and plopped down on the bed. Sod it all.

She was right, the sonic wouldn't be able to fix this. He would have to do it himself.

A beeping noise drew him from his thoughts. The analysis of Rose's DNA was complete. Taking a breath, he hopped from the table and walked to the screen. A moment to distract himself from what had just happened, he focused on the information before him. This would give him an opportunity to analyze what effects Bad Wolf had had on her. He mentally kicked himself for not doing this sooner.

As he took in the data splayed out in front of him, his face turned to a look of utter confusion. This couldn't be right. Eyebrows shot up. He had analyzed Rose's DNA, right? He hadn't accidently used… No-no, it was definitely Rose's. But this didn't make sense.

DW

Throwing the lock on the door, Rose turned and then pressed her back up against it. Slowly, she slid to the ground in dismay, sitting in a daze as minutes passed. Sobs left her body and hiccups slowly led to hyperventilating. Rampantly searching the room with her eyes for nothing, Rose stood on shaky legs and ran to the bathroom. Throwing cold water on her face from the facet, she began to regain a sliver of her control. Her breaths became deeper and slower, yet tears continued.

She had kissed the Doctor. Not only had she kissed him. She had tried to actively seduce him into… what? Making love to her? No. Having sex with her? No. Helping her forget? There it was. The thought caused her to groan audibly.

"Oh gosh! I'm such a bloody idiot." She stared at her reflection in the mirror before her. Not quite recognizing the woman the mirror displayed. She looked so afraid, with crazed eyes and a quivering lip. She took up a drinking glass that sat on the counter and threw it at her reflection, the mirror rippled into cracks, the glass shattered around her.

Pulling herself from the bathroom then, Rose made her way to the bed. Diving underneath the covers she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. She just wanted to forget. It wasn't fair to the Doctor. She didn't want that to be the reason why they did that. She wanted that to be something special, if it ever happened.

And Reinette. That had been a low blow, she knew. Despite knowing this, she couldn't help but acknowledge the bitterness she had towards the woman. She had been able to have something with the Doctor that Rose never had. And now, probably never would.

All of these things combined couldn't help but make Rose question her self-worth. What did she have anymore? The Doctor. Did she though?

- If you have any plot suggests for my next story, please feel free to share and I will try to do my best to do it justice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The last part. Enjoy

DW

It was without a doubt that the tension aboard the Tardis was thick and was knowingly felt by all its inhabitants. It was the type of tension that left your stomach feeling sick and in knots. The very same that held sense of foreboding. You wanted to convince yourself that all would be alright, but truly, deep down, you know it wouldn't until you face it head on.

Silence and turning in on one's thoughts for too long only answers the questions and hurt within and more often than not provides biased outlooks and explanations. Discourse provides the essential components for true realization and the ability to work through thoughts and emotions alike. Not simply, nor quickly but, alas, it was the only way to begin to mend wounds. With this point of view, the Doctor made his way to Rose's room.

DW

Tapping his knuckles on her door, the Doctor pushed it opened it to no answer. There, in the middle of the bed, his eyes settled upon the form of Rose curled into the fetal position.

"Mind if I come in?"

A sniffle and then a dainty shrug was his response. The Doctor trudged over to stand next to the bed.

"Talking, it could help. If you wanted to that is. But…uh…no? You didn't want to do that a moment ago. Right….Um….Probably aren't too keen on that idea yet." He fumbled over his words as he spoke. "So, cuddling then?"

Rose's head tilted up to look at him, eyebrows raised in a question. "What?" Her voice cracked.

"Cuddling. You and I, cuddle. Common human thing, other species do it as well. You lay with each other, sometimes in groups I suppose. Though, I can't recall a time I cuddled with a group. Not really my forte. Or, I suppose I don't cuddle very often at all, now that I think about it. Wellll, I say very often but what I mean is closer to never. I mean, in my time I'm certain I have…mm. Um, yes. You lay with another person and hold onto them. Body contact." One of his hands found his way into his trousers again, the other pulled at his ear. A nervous tick, this.

"I know what cuddling is, Doctor." Rose had pushed herself up to sit at this point.

"Right-o. Of course you do. Well, cuddling it could help. Releases oxytocin, boosts your immune system, relieves pain, reduces stress and anxiety, and lowers risk of heart disease. I have two of those, hearts that is, definitely helpful for me. Good stuff, this cuddling."

"Uh…"

"Basically, Rose," he took a breath. "It literally kills depression and anxiety while strengthening your immune system. So, shove over." Flipping his trainers off the Doctor crawled onto the bed next to Rose and unceremoniously dragged her into his arms. 

Rose didn't make a noise in complaint, and she didn't wait for permission, or freeze up as the Doctor had anticipated. Instead she snuggled into the Doctors chest and let her head be cradled in his arm. A hefty sigh escaped her lips as her body quickly relaxed into his hold. One would think after all that her body had endured she would be reluctant to be held as she was now. But that wasn't the case with the Doctor. His presence made her feel completely safe and terribly content. This didn't come to Rose as much of a surprise. She had suspected as much would be the case.

Moments passed in silence. Neither wanting to speak and ruin the calm, relaxed atmosphere they were creating. One of the Doctor's arms rested underneath Rose's head, the other slowly and soothingly rubbed up and down her back.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." The apology caught him off guard.

"Whatever for?"

"I didn't mean those awful things I said. Reinette was a fine lady. The very best. And I know you had nothing but good intentions in that situation. And, I'm sorry for the pet comment. And, I know that isn't how you think of me. And, it was cruel and unnecessary. And, I was just angry and wanted to hurt something. And…I am saying and a lot. I'm sorry." She took a quick breath and let it out in a sigh. "But you already know all of that, don't you?" Her head titled back to look up and catch his nod.

"Let's not worry about it. You were upset, understandably so."

"I'm going to be okay, I think. Back on the estate, there had been this girl, yea? Well, some men, they….you know. She went to therapy and stuff. Eventually, she was like normal again. I mean, as normal as you would expect. Life went on for her. She seemed happy. I suppose I just need time, like her."

The Doctor hummed his agreement.

"It won't go away all at once, Rose. If ever. But, I will be here for you for as long as I live. An ear to listen, hand to hold, and willing participant in cuddling." A toothy grin accompanied his proclamation.

Rose smiled back and replied, "Thanks, Doctor. I think you mean for as long as I live, though."

His face grew serious then and his smile disappeared. Rose's smile leaving as she noticed this.

"Well. No, not quite. I mean yes, and no. Yes." His confusing answers prompted Rose to sit up and look down at him.

"What is wrong? You're not making sense just now."

"Let's worry about that later shall we. For now, humans, eh…ladies, need their rest and cuddling time. After, we can chat." Without another word he nodded and pulled her down to hug her closer.

Rose, too exhausted to complain or dig deeper, once again cocooned herself into his arms and drifted into sleep. Feeling spent on any and all emotion and much to glad to accept the love and comfort the Doctor offered with simply his being.

DW

"So, I'm not only human anymore? I don't get it."

"Yes, and no. You are human, at least to some degree. Bad Wolf however, with some help of the time vortex, has altered your DNA a bit. Rapid healing, a potential for quite the expanded life span, low telepathic field, it would seem."

"But, I am okay, right?"

"Yes, splendid actually. More than better. I mean, all things considered. Superior _human_ biology."

Rose nodded and plopped down onto the jump seat. Her mind was desperately trying to grapple with what this meant. She healed quicker. Okay, she understood that. It explained how quickly her bruises and broken bones had healed up. Telepathic field. That would make sense. The buzz in her head had been there since she had looked into the Tardis. The sense of knowing the Tardis was there, how the Tardis felt even. It was like a sixth sense. Expanded life span…what did this mean?

"My life span. So, does that mean, like uh, I age slower? Get old slower?"

The Doctor nodded from his spot leaning against the console. "Well, not just slower, slower isn't the right word. More along the lines of a very heavy and stagnant halt in your aging, or seemingly so. An exponential slow down."

"I'm not aging?" Her head tilted in confusion.

"No, no. You are. You will just age, a lot slower. You may even out last me, Rose Tyler." His grin turned giddy.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why or how. It is just the way it is. We will have to find out more as we go along. But, no worries. Genius, me. I can track all of that. All you need to know is that you're in tip top shape."

"Physically. But let's face it, mentally I'm a loose cannon." She chuckled nervously.

"I wouldn't say that. You seem well aware of how you feel mentally. Acknowledging the confusion and pain is step one in the healing process." He moved to kneel before her in the jump seat, taking her hands into his.

"Rose Tyler, I don't know what this universe has in store for us. Similarly, I don't have all the answers. And yes, I realize I just admitted that. But, what I do know is that I will be here for you every step of the way. To care for you in whatever means necessary." One of his hands found his way to her cheek. "In sickness and in health, in sadness and in happiness, in Tardis or no Tardis."

Sucking in a breath, Rose stared into his eyes. His words were striking a deep chord within Rose as she recognized the weight and allusion the words carried. Tears gathered into her eyes as she understood what he was saying all without actually saying it.

"For how long?" She bit her lip to hold back a gasp.

"Forever." This singular word was soft and rang true as he leaned up to press a kiss to the side of mouth. It meant something indescribable to Rose to hear him say the words. And the most incredible part was that she knew that he truly meant each word.

DW

Note—And with that, friends, I end this part of the story. More to come in another part, if you would all desire such. Thank you for reading. If you would like for me to continue this story in a different part, please let me know. Otherwise, I think this ends it well.

Furthermore, if you have any plot ideas for future stories, not this one, that you wouldn't mind sharing, please send them my way. I love to give life to imagination!


End file.
